


Seeing double

by Dusty_Scripts



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yoglabs, xephmadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Scripts/pseuds/Dusty_Scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not come all this way to let a Xephos wannabe check her out and then kill her, no sir.<br/>Besides, she left her owls under Nilesy's care...<br/>The poor things will need her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing Double

Seeing Double:

It had been a month, and still no reply.  
She had been communicating with Xephos for the past few months using letters and her messenger owl, Sammy, had yet to return with his response.  
He was a workaholic, that wasn't new information, but she still worried about him from time to time and with no communication for the past month, she was starting to worry that maybe he was getting too deep into the lab projects he had told her about; something about robotic and clone experiments.  
She had written to Honeydew sometime ago to see if he'd be able to get ahold of Xephos, but he too was prevented, as the testificate at the lab refused to let him in for the past week and a half. Honeydew has thrown a fit, only to be lead out at gun point from the facilities.  
So, today, Lomadia was going to be brave (and maybe a bit stupid) and attempt to brake into the lab.  
Because her spaceman was probably going a bit crazy and, god forbid, accidentally locked himself in one of his very own cells.  
Lomadia had finished packing her gear and had left her island before the sun had risen early that morning, leaving behind a “To do” list for Nilesy with instructions about caring for her owls.  
The air was cold and fresh against her face as she used her flying ring to travel the distance to the lab, and although she tried to dismiss it, she was genuinely concerned about her plan; it wasn't as well thought out as she hoped, but she supposed that when you had love-... or whatever she and Xeph had, one might have a tendency to not things through carefully enough.  
After a fair amount of time, she landed just outside the perimeter of the lab. She crouched behind a bush and shifted her eyes around, looking for the dwarf she had planned to meet here. She was about to look elsewhere when the ground beneath her feet started to move, causing her to jump back several feet, only to see a head and face full of red hair pop out of the hole in the ground. The dwarf fixes his helmet and scratches his beard, taking a moment to look around before finally resting his eyes on Lomadia. His eyes flash in recognition and a smile stretches across his rosy face,  
“There 'yer are, Lom! I was wonderin where I'd bloody find 'ya!”  
Her eyes widen and she shushes him, reminding him that they were trying to be covert about this mission. Honeydew huffs but lowers his voice,  
“Alright Lass, what next?”  
Lomadia wrings her hands together and explains her mediocre plan to the dwarf, half expecting him to laugh at some point, but he is surprisingly attentive, throwing in suggestions every now and then. At the end of their makeshift meeting, he smirks and swings his axe around before pointing it at the entrance to the lab, yelling  
“Ya hear that mate? We're coming to rescue 'yer arse! I always told ya you were a damsel in distress!”  
He lets out a booming battle cry before barreling through the last bit of trees concealing them. Lomadia is left to smack her forehead with her palm at his theatrics, at least he was putting in 110 percent into his job as the distraction.  
Honeydew had told her about another way in near a lava pool. There, he had stated, would be an iron trap door with a passcode lock. It was supposed to be an emergency exit, but it was long forgotten, as it was made when the lab was only just being built and it would lead to an abandoned part of the facility. He had given her a crude map that would lead her to the most likely place that Xephos would be, but there was no guarantee, she would be on her own unless Honeydew made it past the guards. After double checking on the plan, he had merely patted her shoulder and said  
“Yer good for 'em, ya know. You make him less...” he had paused, going stiff as a board to demonstrate his point “Uptight”.  
But then he was off, and Lomadia had a job to do.  
She equips her flying ring and glides low to the ground, under the coverage of the trees, and makes her way to the trap door Honeydew had informed her about.  
When she gets there, she can barely find the door, as rocks and gravel had nearly concealed the iron plate, but she manages to uncover the key pad and press the pin into the hold metal buttons. There was a moment of silence before a screech of metal is heard followed by the crashes made by any rubble plummeting down the dark hole. Lomadia readies her torches before climbing down the rusty ladder. She places a torch every now and then until she can see the bottom and then jumps down the last remaining feet. It was a long hall with an empty canal down the middle, as it had long since been emptied of whatever was placed there before, and two linear pathways on either side.  
According to Honeydew, after a ten minute walk to the right, there should be another ladder leading to another trap door, which would in turn, would lead to the abandoned wing of the lab.  
She doesn't waste time walking, and instead jogs the way down the concrete path, dodging pot holes and bits of ruble along the way.  
By the time she makes it to the abandoned wing, she can hear the alarm ringing and the intercom squawking  
“Back up personnel is needed at the front entrance immediately! This is a code orange, I repeat, we have a code orange.”  
She smirks, at least she knew Honeydew was fairing pretty well. Lomadia pulls out the map he had drawn for her and turned it back and forth, trying to determine which way was which, after deciding she was facing North, she jogs down the corridor that twists and turns until she finds herself in front of an iron door. She double checks the directions to make sure that this was indeed the correct door, before pulling the lever and watching the door slide into the wall. Lomadia sticks close to the wall, looking around for any security, before shutting the door on the other side and making her way, stealthily, towards her target.  
She dodged around random scientists and guards fairly frequently until she got to the floor level that Honeydew said he would most likely be. It was so quiet that it took her off guard when she tiptoed through the white hallway. She crouches behind a corner to check the map for further instruction, but then she hears a door crash open as well as shouts and thumps as a struggle issued. She peaks around the corner, sword at the ready, but the fight had yet to make it into her line of sight.  
Lomadia doesn't have to wait long before she sees a body thrown into her view and it takes her a moment before she recognizes it as Xephos. She's about to run up to him when another figure strides into the room with a sword at the ready.  
And she has to blink, because, there are two of Xephos.  
Both bleeding and wielding a sword as they tumble over and curse at each other, confusion filled Lomadia as she hid, unable to bring herself to attack either one.  
She hears one of them cry  
“You should of just stayed in your cell!”  
She grips her sword tightly as she peaks around the corner to see that one of the Xephos' has the other pinned, sword pressed against his neck. Her instincts make her jump up without much though and she shouts  
“Wait!”  
Before she can really process what she was doing.  
Both sets of eyes snap to her, but only one of them widened in recognition. Unfortunately for her, the Xephos that recognized her was the one about to be killed. The imposter Xephos smirks, looking back and forth between the two.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He shoves Xephos into a corner before placing his hands on his hips. “The spaceman has a friend that isn't that annoying dwarf? HA! Never thought I'd see the day!” He looks her over and smirks, “An attractive one too! Who would of thought?”  
The Xephos look alike chuckles before swinging his sword to point in each of their directions.  
“Now, who should I kill first? Hmm?”  
But Lomadia wasn't having any of it. She did not come all this way to let a Xephos wannabe check her out and then kill her, no sir.  
Besides, she left her owls under Nilesy's care...  
The poor things will need her!  
And so, with a few leaping strides, she hurls her sword down on the, still talking, imposter...  
Only for it to bounce off his skin with a metallic 'twinge'. She blinks and steadies herself as the repercussion vibrates up her arm painfully.  
“What the-?”  
“Lom! Look out!”  
She turns in time to dodge the slash aimed at her and then ducks and rolls away to a safer distance. The clone was a robot?  
The clone sneers and charges her, but Xephos tackles him from the side, preventing the attack, he scrambles to his feet and grabs Lomadia by the wrist before taking off down the corridor.  
After running a fair distance away, he pauses and lets both of them catch their breaths  
“What...What are you doing here, Lom?” Xephos pants.  
Lomadia rolls her eyes “Saving your ass, by the looks of things, spaceman!”  
“I had it under control!”  
“You're doppelganger would say otherwise!” She huffs, before continuing “We don't have time for this right now, we need to get out. Honeydew has been staling but I don't know if they've managed to stop him yet.”  
Xephos looks around wearily but then stands straight and wipes back his disheveled hair.  
“You're right, we need to keep moving. There should be an exit this way! Keep up!”  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ACCESS DENIED, UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL”.  
> The message echos in the silences for a few moments as both she and and Xephos cringe. Then, all too suddenly, hidden doors open to show robots with fire arms just beyond a thin layer of glass. Xephos’ eyes widen with shock and yells
> 
> “That was not a feature I approved!”

Xephos and Lomadia ran along the confusing hallways of Yoglabs as fast as they could, and although Lomadia is keeping up, she had long since given up keeping track of where they were heading. Besides, she trusts that Xephos knows where he’s going. He shouts over his shoulder  
“The next door up ahead should get us to an exit!”  
Lomadia internally sighs in relief, thankful that this adventure would be ending soon and that nothing too terribly bad had happened. She allows her shoulders to relax as Xephos quickly types in his pin, but then tenses back up when the red words ‘ACCESS DENIED’ appear on the screen. He tries again, making sure his fingers don’t slip, but this time an alarm rings with the abrasive words  
“ACCESS DENIED, UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL”.  
The message echos in the silences for a few moments as both she and and Xephos cringe. Then, all too suddenly, hidden doors open to show robots with fire arms just beyond a thin layer of glass. Xephos’ eyes widen with shock and yells  
“That was not a feature I approved!”  
He half pulls Lomadia behind himself and equips his sword, however, the robots show no signs of moving and Xephos whispers to Lomadia  
“They need a voice command, but to my knowledge, they only react to me and one of the testificates, who thankfully just took a weekend holiday away.”  
He nudges her slowly down the hallway in hopes he could lead her to another exit, but before they could make much progress, his clone comes striding out from around the corner. His arm is bent awkwardly causing small spouts of electricity to escape him and his eyes glow a dangerous color of blue. He twitches a bit before smirking,  
“Did you really think it’d be that simple?” The clone pauses and lets out a a loud laugh  
“You’ve been stuck in that cell for how many days, and you still think your pin number would be valid? HA! You fool!”  
Xephos stiffens in front of her and grimaces, but stays silent as the clone crackled on.  
“And the best part?” he adds rhetorically  
“These robots may only operate on your voice command, such a shame really, but luckily you’re not the only one with your voice!”  
The Xephos double pulls back his coat to reveal a switch with a large button and, rather dramatically, points it at the robots and presses the button down. The glass slide away and Xephos began to inch himself and Lomadia closer to the other exit. However, the clone notices them quickly and shouts  
“And where do you think you’re going? The party has just begun!”  
Lomadia huffs at his theatrics and mutters under her breath  
“Oh, please!”  
Xephos looks at her apologetically and mumbles back to her  
“I swear I didn’t program him!”  
Lomadia counters playfully,  
“What do you even do, then?”  
Xephos just gave her a look of impatiences before nudging her to move faster.  
The clone continued to rattle on about how smart his plan was and how clever he was being, all without noticing the other two slowly creeping away until Lomadia had just grabbed the handle and opened the door slightly. The door created a loud noise that echoed in the large hallway, causing the clone to finally snap out of his evil speech and take action, shouting  
“Wait! STOP!”  
Lomadia and Xephos took no heed and instead bolted down the other hallway. They hear the clone shout the on command to robots and the echo of metallic footsteps grate on their ears. The two shout in fear when the door and wall, for that matter, explodes behind them and Lomadia is just barely able to dodge a flying piece of rubble. No longer holding hands, both sprint faster down the twists and turns of Yoglabs, taking sharp turns around the corners. Suddenly remembering the way she came in, Lomadia grabs Xephos’ arm and yanks him to a halt. Aware of the robots smashing through after them, she speaks hurriedly  
“The abandoned part of Yoglabs, is it reachable from here?!”  
Xephos’ eyes are wide, still caught in the moment of running, but he nods ever so slightly and then grabs her arm and starts sprinting in a different direction than they were previous and then down a flight of stairs.  
“If we can get to the front of the lab, we can get through the front entrance pretty easily, but even if we can’t, from there we can make it to your suggestion!”  
A laser fires behind them and hits the wall ahead, Lomadia curses and picks up her pace and in a matter of minutes the two are slamming themselves through another door. She finds herself in a large room that she can only guess as the main entrance. Upon their arrival, several testificets duck and hide behind various object. Some are armed and are directing their attention to the front door where the occasional banging could be heard.  
Xephos jumps over a counter and grabs a spare laser before forcing a testificet at gun point to open the front door. The testificet does so without much struggle and the front door begins it’s slow process of opening. Xephos tosses Lomadia another laser gun and returns to her side before motioning to the door,  
“Let’s get out of here, shall we?”  
Lomadia smiles and nods, falling in stride with the spaceman. However, before the large door had even half way opened, part of the celling collapsed in front of it, creating yet another barrier to their escape. Testificets scramble backward away from the falling debris and soon ran from the room barely dodging the giant piece of ceiling that blocked the other exit and out of the ruble climes Xephos’ clone in a slightly battered mech suit. He sneers, bearing his teeth, and twitches electronically. His glowing blue eyes start to turn a dangerous red as his breathing intensified, shouting through clenched teeth  
“I. Wasn’t. Done. Talking!”  
The clone raised his mech’s arm, a dull light slowly growing stronger and a loud beeping noise suggesting a missile of sorts was about to be fired. Xephos stumbled backwards into Lomadia and swears  
“Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Lom we need to-”  
The shot fired and Lomadia was just barely able to pull Xephos out of the way from the plasma shot. The clone shrieked angrily and prepared another shot. Lomadia was already on her feet and pulling Xephos up with her, urgently asking  
“Do they have any weak points?!”  
“The mech suits? No! We engineered them to not have any!”  
Lomadia huffed  
“They have to have some! Think spaceman, for Notch’s sake!”  
Xephos sputters but his clone fires another shot, causing the two of them to dodge in different directions. Lomadia rolls a bit farther away, taking shelter behind a fallen bit of ceiling and lifts her laser gun up to aim. With one eye closed for accuracy and her teeth bared in a grimace, she fires a shot at the clone in the pilot capsule of the mech suit. However, it just bounces off and scatters its ray.  
Lomadia curses under her breath as she hears the clone’s crackling laughter and the insults thrown her way. Xephos was doing much the same as her, dodging and firing, although the clone seemed more focused on him rather than her. She needed to think, what were its weak spots?  
She tried firing at the joints of the robot, but they seemed even more well protected, she tried rapid fire, charging up a shot, everything she could think of, but none of it seemed to be working. Some time had past and amidst the battle a plasma shot had grazed her shoulder, making her right arm nearly useless.  
Xephos seem to be in slightly better shape, able to use all his limbs but a shot must of grazed him as well because his side was bleeding and he had discarded his jacket and his shirt was tattered and barely hanging on by a thread. He was getting tired though, she could tell. His movements growing slower and sloppier. She had to figure something out and soon, or she feared that they both might never leave this stupid lab alive.  
Catching her breath behind some ruble, she cradled her arm in pain. Her whole body ached and she was unsure how long she would last, her shots were hardly doing any good with just using her left arm to shoot.  
A grenade landing next to her hiding place prompted her to switch areas quickly, and as she dived to another spot she caught a look past the partly opened door of Yoglabs. Her eyes widened slightly, Honeydew had some how gotten his own mech suit and was on the other side with one other person that she could quite get a look of, banging on the door trying to get it to push open more.  
This was her chance.  
The charge on her gun was nearly gone, so she had to aim right and not miss. She painfully lifted her right arm to steady the gun and turned the power up as high as it would go. She waited a moment to let it charge and then aimed for one of the hinges on the giant door. Through gritted teeth she made sure not to miss, and then repeated these action until all the hinges were broken off or nearly off. The last thing she had to shoot was the control panel. She raised her gun shakily, her wounded arm losing the last of its strength, but she did her best to aim none the less.  
She shoots,  
and misses.  
Her laser gun makes a beeping sound, making it clear it was out of charge, and she sinks to the ground in disbelief. How incompetent she was!  
She threw the gun in anger and ran to the opening of the door, that had managed to wedge itself nearly closed again, making it clear she wouldn’t be able to squeeze out especially with her arm in it’s condition. However, the man she hadn’t been able to identify at first with Honeydew spots her and to her surprise it’s Lalna. His eyes widen at her condition and he tells Honeydew to stop banging on the door for a few moments.  
“Lomadia, are you and Xephos alright?”  
She looks back to spot Xephos still dodging around the room, clothing shredded and stained red with multiple wounds. She shouts back to Lalna  
“We’re alive, but not for much longer at this rate!”  
Lalna is quick to throw a metal packet with wires at her, which he barley manages to catch.  
“What the hell was that for?”  
Lomadia hisses in pain, her arm burning.  
“Hook it up to the control panel! I can handle the rest!”  
She nods in understanding before walking down from the ruble that had built itself up around the door. She’s nearly to the control panel when she hears Xephos shout urgently  
“LOM! LOOK OUT!”  
She ducks in time to miss a plasma ball to the skull and picks up her pace to the control panel. Xephos continues to distract the clone, throwing taunts and insults its way. Lomadia equips a pick and takes out a chunk of control panel before hooking up Lalna’s contraption with the same colored wires as the panel.  
She signals to Lalna that she was finished and watched in awe as the last of the bars abstracted themselves from the door before it fell completely due to the fact that she had taken out most of the hinges.  
For a blissful moment, the fighting stopped, dust blinding everyone in the room. But then, the clone is behind her, closing her in the mech suit’s crushing grip. Her scream is piercing as the suit’s grip increases and crushes her already injured arm as well as the rest of her upper body. She can audibly hear a crisp crack and she really hopes that was one of ribs and not part of her spine. Then, Honeydew came in with a massive war cry and launched himself at the clone.  
“How dare ‘ya touch ‘er!!”  
She heard the clone’s outcry as she was tossed from his clutches into a wall as the two mechs rolled over each other, head over heels, and through a another wall. Lomadia closes her eyes before she hits, the rest of the world numbed by the pain firing through her body. Tears stream down her face even with her eyes squeezed shut and she doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until her lungs scream in desperation for air. She gasps and opens her eyes to she a blurry Xephos hunched over her desperately calling out her name. Lomadia can’t speak, too much was happening, so she just stares blankly at Xephos as tears continue to fall from the pain. This only seemed to upset the poor spaceman and the last thing she sees before everything goes black is Xephos rubbing his face and pulling at his hair in a panic, leaving a large patch of crimson blood on his skin.  
Was that her blood?  
*^*  
When she awakes she’s in her bed on her island, and for a moment she thinks it may have all of been a dream. But then she tries to move and opens her eyes to see all the tubes connecting to her and the casts hindering her movement. Her breathing increases in a panic and the increased beeping from the heart monitor only serves to add to her panic attack. She hears someone yell for help, only vaguely registering it as Nilesy, before Lalna rushed into the room and added something to her IV. She falls unconscious again quickly after.  
She awakens more calmly some time later to see Xephos asleep on a chair with a book and Mr. Owl on his chest. The small bird was also sleeping, letting out small coo’s every now and then and for a moment, Lomadia forgot the dull pain throughout her body just from the sheer cuteness.  
She didn’t particularly want to wake them, so she just relaxed in her bed. Finding notes on her condition, she began to read through them.  
They ranged from concussion and broken bones to cracked spine, which in all fairness, freaked her out and made her scared to move. She decided that she wouldn’t read anymore until she had someone to explain everything to her in effort so she would freak herself out too much.  
It’s an hour later when Lalna finally comes into the room, causing Xephos to wake up and groggily ask how she was. She merely laughed and assured him she was feeling alright.  
“How long have I been sleeping?”  
Lomadia asks curiously, and Lalna replied simply  
“About a week. We had to keep you under medically to help ease the healing process. You cracked a part of your spine, thankfully it wasn’t a full break, otherwise we’d have more problem, but as long as you’re gentle, wear a brace, and don’t pick up anything too heavy, it should heal soon enough.”  
He pauses before adding  
“Had it been an inch lower, you would have been paralyzed, if not dead.”  
Lomadia gulped and Xephos nudged Lalna mumbling something about not scaring her too much.  
Lalna shrugged “There isn’t much else to say beside that you’re on bed rest for a while more. We’ll have to see how you’re healing each week to adjust the plan, but other than that, you’re ok.”  
The three sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking back to the fight and Lalna, again, was the first to speak, adjusting his goggles and asking Xephos with a smirk  
“So… Does this mean I’m rehired?”  
Xephos blinks, taking a moment to processes what had been said before kneeling over and laughing so hard, it hurt his bandaged side.  
“Oh god, Lalna, don’t make me laugh. Fine, you can come back…well, if there’s anything to come back to at all anymore.”  
Lomadia laughed, but was careful of her injuries saying something along the lines of  
“Oh god, laughing is gonna suck for a while.”  
Xephos patted her shoulder lightly and Lalna excused himself from the room. Xephos sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow  
“I hope you don’t mind that I’ll be moving in for a while, Miss Lomadia. Someone ought to help Nilesy while you’re on bed rest, don’t you think?”  
She chuckled and nodded  
“Yes, that much appreciated Mister Xephos.”  
He winked playfully, and brought his chair closer to the bed before speaking again sincerely  
“You really had me worried Lom, I think you gave me a few grey hairs with this whole ordeal.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised, but hey, I’ll trade you a cracked back for grey hair?”  
He laughs and leans down and kisses her gently  
“That, unfortunately, you’ll have to deal with yourself.”  
She snaps her fingers in mock disappointment  
“Darn, I was hoping you’d have a different answer.”  
They both chuckle before Lomadia leans up and kisses him again.  
Mere moments later, the door to the room slams open and an excited dwarf came barreling in  
“Oi! I ‘eared you were up lass! I brought Jaffa- Whoa! Gettin down to it so soon after waking up? I ain’t no doctor, but I don’t think that’s too good of an idea, lovebirds!”  
Lomadia’s face grows red with embarrassment and slaps her own face with her good hand.  
“We aren’t ‘getting down to it’ for Notche’s sake, Honeydew!”  
Honeydew lets out a loud warm laugh and winks,  
“ ‘Course you ain’t, lass.”  
Both Lomadia and Xephos shake their heads in disbelief and embarrassment, before welcoming in Honeydew and accepting his Jaffa Cakes as he recounted the tale of how he defeated the evil Xephos clone to Lomadia with gusto.  
All was well, at least, for now.  
An: I hoped you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
